The Mystery Rider
by headstrongalways
Summary: Carrie falls for a BMX rider with a hot body who she's never even met before, what will this lead to...heh heh heh
1. I Want HIM!

I dono if all of you hard core HP fans r gonna like this one.because aside from his name n sexiness.he is nothing like the real Draco, but we'll see.I personally think its pretty good.well read away  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Dusty dirt filled the air around the track as the mystery rider put all his weight into the pedals and launched himself off the jump into the air. He flew about ten feet, all the while pulling tricks and wowing the onlookers. Carrie had a weak spot for BMX guys, always had, and this one was no different, he was awesome, and in her eyes nothing shy of perfect. Now all she had to do was meet the guy.  
  
"Him" Carrie said, not even looking over at her friend Danny  
  
"Yeah what about him" said Danielle suddenly confused  
  
"I WANT him" she let the words spill out of her mouth not even caring how ridiculous she must sound.  
  
"Sorry Babe but I'm afraid he's off limits, he's hard core BMX, hardly has a second for girls, and even if he did have the time, look at that body, don't you think he'd already be taken if there weren't something different about him, if you know what I mean"  
  
"Well, maybe I know someone who can MAKE him have time" Carrie said ignoring her friends little 'side comment'. She winked at Danielle, rolled up her shorts, and ran down the grassy hill to the metal bleachers behind the bike track.  
  
Aside from a couple of other riders, and two girls they were talking to, she was the only one in the stands. She couldn't imagine the entire world not wanting to watch this guy ride. She hadn't even seen his face, but if he looked half as good as he rode, that would be GOGEOUS!!! Finally Carrie saw him skid to a halt and pull off his helmet. She jumped off the bottom bleacher where she had been sitting, and ran down to where he had stopped to look at something on his bike.  
  
Well there ya go, Chapter one, if you already haven't please read ch. 1 of A Life Misplaced, and tell me which one you like better, whichever one gets better reviews is the one I'll spend the most time updating, so..if you liked it REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	2. First Impressions

Hey guys hope u like chapter two I'll try to make it a little longer, and Sara, the Dray thing is totally yours.but what the heck else is short for Draco lol. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
"Wow" Carrie thought, "He's got to be the sexiest guy I have ever seen", and he looks even better without his helmet on. She took a deep breath, fixed her hair, and said, "Hey, I'm Carrie, your..your..your." she tried to say really good but she just couldn't get the words out, she took a step closers and kissed him. "OMG" she thought "What have I done, I was GOING TO go for the whole sexy hard to get thing!", but it obviously wasn't going that badly, because he hadn't pulled away and ran. Slowly their kiss ended, and Carrie stood there completely dumbstruck.  
  
"I'm.I'm.uh.Draco.but my friends call me Dray, and now that we're over that whole awkward first kiss without names thing, mind if I ask your name?"  
  
"Carrie, im soooo sorry, I didn't even know what I was doing, someti-" he cut her off  
  
"Don't worry about it, I didn't mind" he winked at her, she got weak in the knees and for a second thought she was going to faint. "So, do you run up to people you've never met and snog them often?" This was the first time she noticed his accent, really sexy, British, she guessed.  
  
"No, I guess you just got lucky." Now things were running a bit smoother, he lifted his eyebrows, and gave her a smirk. "So you want to get to know each other a bit more formally tonight," he asked. She had to be dreaming, "Y-yeah", "Great, I'd say pick you up at seven, or something really clever like that, but I have no clue where you live". Carrie giggled, funny sexy, not to mention forgiving and nice, whats not to like. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and told her to write her address on his arm. She did and he said he'd find it. With that he mounted his bike and sped away, she had no clue where he was going. All she knew was she was going out with the most gorgeous guy she had ever met, TONIGHT!  
  
It's still not to long but.I cant spoon feed it to you all at once now can I .you'd get bored! Please review!!!! 


End file.
